ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Wonderland
America's Wonderland is an Upcoming Cedar Fair Theme Park in Orlando, Florida. America's Wonderland is the third greatest Theme Park in Greater Orlando after Universal Orlando and Walt Disney World. Areas and attractions The park has 8 themed areas. Crossroads U.S.A., The Boardwalk, Ghost Town, Action Zone, County Fair, Ghost Town, Planet Snoopy & an largest water park called Boomerang Bay. Crossroads U.S.A. Crossroads U.S.A. is the park's entry area, similar to the Main Street, U.S.A. sections of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Using a format borrowed from Kings Island, California's Great America, Canada's Wonderland and Kings Dominion, both sides of the street are lined with shops, including souvenir shops, clothing stores, restaurants, and candy stores. featuring a 400-foot-long fountain pool in the center of the walkway leading up to the Columbia Carousel, the park's centrepiece, appears at the end of the street. In early decades, stores sold high-quality imported goods, themed to the buildings, and restaurants sold non-standard foods for a North American theme park, such as shrimp, paella, and smoked sausage. Guests would enter under an 1840s train trestle, which would have featured antique steam trains circling the park. The Boardwalk The Boardwalk will further enhance the feeling of strolling down a colorful Boardwalk fun zone filled with amusements, games, and fun food offerings. International Festival International Festival is located in the northeast section of the park and is home to fourteen games and six rides. International Festival is most notable for its midway games. Planet Snoopy Planet Snoopy contains many rides intended for smaller children. Planet Snoopy based on the comic strip. Camp Snoopy Camp Snoopy is home to the park's family and children rides, with many of the rides and attractions being built specifically for children and guests who cannot ride the park's more aggressive attractions. Safari Village Safari Village is an African-themed section area. Action Zone Action Zone is home to thrilling attractions & Eiffel Tower. The Boardwalk "The Boardwalk", this area is home to the Beaches & the seasides of The Boardwalk. is next to Splash Works Water Park. Ghost Town Ghost Town is home to the old days of the west. Dinosaurs Alive Dinosaur Alive is an themed area to dinosaurs. Boomarang Bay Splash Works is an 30-acre water park located at the back of America's Wonderland. The water park is home to 2 wave pools, 20 water slides, a new children's area, beach volleyball courts, new amenities and other minor improvements. It is included with the price of admission to America's Wonderland and is open during the summer months. Fast Lane Fast Lane & Fast Lane Plus is America's Wonderland virtual queue system. For $50, visitors get a wrist band that enables them to get to the front of the line on the most popular attractions without queuing. visitors receive a wrist band that enables them to bypass the 'normal-wait' line and enter the 'Fast Lane'. Opting for this benefit essentially allows purchasers to cut in at the front of the line on 18 of the most popular attractions without waiting. & the park also introduced Fast Lane Plus, which allowed purchasers to bypass the lines of additional attractions that standard Fast Lane users would not have access to. An unspecified limited amount of both types of passes are sold each day. Shows & Entertainment at America's Wonderland Halloween Haunt Halloween Haunt is a seasonal event at America's Wonderland. Current attractions Halloween Haunt features ten haunted mazes, six scare zones, five shows and haunt attractions. It also features Skeleton Key. It gives guests with the Fright Lane pass an extra room to go through in 7 mazes. These rooms are interactive. WinterFest Category:Upcoming Cedar Fair Theme Parks Category:Resorts World USA